


Tea Time

by lacedwithlilacs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacedwithlilacs/pseuds/lacedwithlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince James finds himself tied up and naked in Jefferson's bed after having his daily tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

By now, James has become accustomed to waking up, groggy and woozy and remembering the last thing as a cup of tea. It's a signature of the Mad Hatter's, slipping a tiny pill into a glass of perfect English tea, the tea fizzing up to the brim of the cup before it settles back down into an innocent looking drink. He insists on tea every day, always at the same time and always the same kind, so James can never tell when his tea has been drugged and when it's perfectly safe.

This is not the first time that he wakes up like this either, his ass bare naked against the comforter and his arms propped up, wrists tied to the bedposts. It had scared him the first time, but he's shed the fear and he's already began to look forward to what proceeds it. The room itself has begun to feel familiar, the bed in the middle with the maroon curl pattern on the comforter and the tall, floor to ceiling bookshelves on the walls. The smell of musty books and leather mixes together in the dim light from one sole table lamp on the nightstand next to the bed. The Mad Hatter sits on the edge of the bed, wearing a sole pair of bright red boxers. He's begun to merge with his Storybrooke self, hair in that upwards style that makes James clench his fingers, desperate to run his hands through it, mess it up, but the cloth restraints keep him from it.

Around the Mad Hatter's neck is that familiar scar, the reason why he wears scarves constantly, that he only ever lets his fuckees see. The Mad Hatter stands up from the edge of the bed, turning around and looking James straight in the eye, smirking as his eyes travel downwards. There's little doubt in James' mind that the Mad Hatter has been watching him this entire time, waiting for the moment when he came to. "Good Morning, your majesty," the Mad Hatter says, leaning down, resting his palms flat on the bed and pressing down on the mattress.

The Mad Hatter crawls up the bed, slowly, watching as James flexes his fingers and his toes, aching for just some contact, any at all. His right hand touches James' ankle, just the tips of his index and middle finger, barely pressing but running up along James' leg. James pulls his bottom lip in, biting it between his teeth as the Mad Hatter skirts around his thigh, purposely skipping his quickly rising erection. The Mad Hatter knows what he's doing, bringing his fingers up between James' abs, circling around both nipples, just enough for James to feel it and choke down a groan.

"Your majesty," The Mad Hatter says softly, just barely loud enough for James to hear it before he kisses James. James sighs into the kiss, because he hates the teasing and the lack of touching and hates not being in control, but that's also why he loves doing this with the Mad Hatter. No matter how much he wants, how much he tries to force it, it's the Mad Hatter who has all of the cards. As the Mad Hatter continues to kiss James, slowly adding the rolling of his hips to the mix, he reaches down with his left hand and thumbs James' nipple, rubbing the pad of his finger against the soft skin, James arching his back involuntarily.

James leans his head down as best he can, kissing along the scar of the Mad Hatter's neck, biting and sucking gently. "Jefferson," he mumbles out. The Mad Hatter never liked to be reminded of his past, his former self, but the scar was the one spot that he was willing to negotiate on. First the Mad Hatter pulls his hand away from James' chest, James biting down a bit harder in protest and he can feel the vibrations of the Mad Hatter's groan. Then he pulls his neck away from James' lips' grasp, reaching down and pulling the boxers off.

James sucks his breath in through his nose as he stares down at the Mad Hatter. The Mad Hatter leans forward, inches away from James' face and looks into his deep blue eyes, "Are you ready?" James nods and he wants so badly to lean up and kiss the Mad Hatter, but he's a hair too far away and if he acts too eager, the Mad Hatter will take even longer to get to the actual fucking.

The Mad Hatter reaches down, skirting his fingers along James' chest and abs and wraps his hand around James' dick, stroking boldly and quickly. His head falls back against the headboard, breathing in as he tries to keep his hips from bouncing upwards with every stroke. Slowly, the Mad Hatter scoots further down the bed, until he's spreading James' legs and his knees are resting in the space between. He bends over, until James can see every single vertebrae in the Mad Hatter's spine and takes James into his mouth.

James' gasp gets caught in his throat, mixing with a moan and he feels his hips lift slightly off of the comforter and further into the Mad Hatter's mouth. The Mad Hatter has always been good at this, ever since they started fucking and he takes the sudden extra length with ease, pulling back with the lowering hips until the head is all that's pressing against his tongue. He takes the base, long fingers wrapping around James' dick, and begins to let James slide against his lips.

The Mad Hatter pulls his mouth off as he feels James getting closer, giving him one last solid stroke before he pulls his hand away as well. He reaches over, grabbing the bottle of lube he'd placed on the night stand before, probably when James had still been knocked out. The Mad Hatter squirts a bit onto the pads of his index and middle finger, capping the bottle and lays it on the other side of James' leg.

He looks up at James, locking eyes, green to blue, before he presses against James' entrance, the liquid still cold against his skin and he tightens instinctively before he wills himself to relax again. James swallows hard as he feels the Mad Hatter pressing his index finger in, past the ring of tight muscles and stretching him. James arches, breath catching in his chest as the Mad Hatter quickly increases his pace, his first finger pressing in and out. He smirks, almost wickedly as he adds the second finger.

As James begins to relax, the Mad Hatter begins to arch his fingers slightly, the feeling of both the tips of his fingers and the knuckles causes James to groan loudly. Through the groan, he thinks he hears the Mad Hatter's soft chuckle, as he pulls his fingers out and wipes his fingers off on the comforter. He reaches back over towards where the lube had been sitting and takes a condom, tearing it open with his teeth.

The Mad Hatter rolls the condom on, leaning back and letting James see, flickering his eyes up once to James' to confirm that he's watching. He grabs James' legs, folding them inward to give himself better access as he lines himself up with James. The Mad Hatter presses steadily into James, moaning at the feeling as he began a quick pace. James gasps, leaning forward until the Mad Hatter gives in, meeting James' lips as he fucks him.

He pulls one of his arms away from James' leg, untangling the two as he grasps James' erection again, slowly stroking James, until he begs for more, an endless strings of, "Fuck please Jefferson, please." James pulls away, resting his forehead against the Mad Hatter's shoulder and let his eyes flutter shut as the Mad Hatter quickened his hips. Each thrust is aiming for that spot, where instantaneous stars will appear in his vision and when the Mad Hatter hits it, James feels like he was run towards the edge with each thrust.

James feels his body lurch, seize up, his toes curling and the muscles in his legs tensing as he comes, gasping for breath as he feels himself spill into the Mad Hatter's hand. "Christ," he pants as the Mad Hatter's rhythm speeds up, almost whimpering at the feeling of the Mad Hatter still fucking him. The Mad Hatter's grip on James' leg tightens quickly, sharply as he comes, moaning loudly against James' shoulder.

The Mad Hatter pulls out of James after he catches his breath, the two of them sticky with sweat running down their foreheads and still flushed. He takes the condom off, throwing it in the trash before he reaches up to undo the expert knots that had taken more than a few tries to get, especially since James had always been so strong. Immediately, James massages his wrists from the way the cloth had rubbed the skin raw. After he regains the feeling in them again, he leans over, kissing the Mad Hatter another time, reaching up and running his fingers through the curly brown hair.


End file.
